


Dreams No AI Ever Dared

by firecat



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: AI hotel, Gen, Ravens, Sleeves (Altered Carbon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Poe reminisces
Kudos: 9
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Dreams No AI Ever Dared

**Author's Note:**

> FFFC 100th Special Challenge   
> Table D: Fairytale/Fantasy/SciFi   
> Written for the prompt: 1. Raven

Poe adjusts his cravat. “I’ve never been in love with a human before,” he tells Raven. 

So Raven is a cliché. He likes to talk to Raven. It helps him figure things out, for all that they’re both part of the same code. And he likes that Raven talks back, when customers aren’t watching. When they are, it’s “ _crawk_ Nevermore.” Because you have to give the customers what they expect.

“What’s the difference between a human and you?”

“Humans have a body. A stack in a sleeve. Not just an AI.”

“Seems unwieldy,” remarks Raven, fluffing his feathers. “I’d rather be an AI. Well. Part of one.”

“There are...compensations,” Poe tells it. “No one’s ever figured out how to duplicate the sensorinervous system of an organic sleeve. Nanoparticles powered by code don’t come close.” 

“So, what, they feel more?”

“Well, differently, at any rate.”

“And how do you know? Have you been downloaded into an organic sleeve?” 

“Once,” says Poe, with a faraway look in his eyes.


End file.
